1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heteropolysaccharides produced by bacteria of the genus Xanthomonas. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for clarifying such heteropolysaccharides by filtration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,447, issued to John J. O'Connell on Nov. 28, 1967, discloses a process for improving the clarity and stability of Xanthomonas hydrophilic colloids by heating a fermentation beer to a temperature from 66.degree. C. to 77.degree. C., holding the beer at this temperature for at least 20 minutes, cooling to a temperature in the range of 4.degree. C. to 38.degree. C., diluting to a concentration not above 1% and filtering. This process, however, is relatively time consuming and costly because of the requirement that the Xanthomonas hydrophilic colloid be diluted and filtered.